Mewter Cell
by DCG
Summary: In the world of Splinter Cell, the discovery of an ancient fossil may change Sam Fisher's life forever. [had been revised quite a bit]
1. Chunk 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Splinter Cell. I also don't own anything of Pokemon. All I own is the handheld computer that I wrote this fanfic on. (mine!)  
  
I began this story right before the release of Splinter Cell: Pandora Tommorow, so I'll be adding small bits and pieces from the two games here and there.  
  
Also, I've revised and condensed 15 chapters down into only 3 to make reading it a bit easier.  
  
Oh, and also, tell me what you think of it. Good? Bad? Needs work? Should I never write another fanfic again? You decide - drop me a review.  
  
-Chapter 1 Part 1: How It Began-----  
  
It was a rainy and gloomy night. All was silent, except for the moderately heavy rain. Sam Fisher, a man in his late thirties, exited an old van by its rusted passenger door. Tonight he would make his way through the CIA. The National Security Agency (a.k.a. NSA), the group Sam worked for, didn't usually send their agents into other agencies. However, Lambert, the NSA's leader, made an exception due to a leak of classified combat information within the CIA. This data was allowing foreign governments to predict the US's battle plans.  
  
America was at war against the country of Georgia, up near Russia. Thousands of its innocent people were dieing at the hands of its wicked president, Nikoladze. Sam was the single individual that slowly made his way through the Georgian presidential office in order to retrieve information on Nikoladze's killing sprees.  
  
Outside the complex, Sam breathed hard. He knew that he could not mess up on this one. It was midnight on a rainy day in the year 2006, just outside the west entrance of the CIA's headquarters. Sam was wearing a complex suit of thermal emission-resistant clothing, light armor, and night and thermal vision goggles. The suit he wore was dark black and covered with enough high tech electronics to make even Bill Gates jealous. The CIA building itself was of a gray shade, apparently not having been painted in a while.  
  
Lambert called Sam on his radio and filled him in. "Time to get to work, Fisher. You have lost all existence rights while in the compound." Fisher replied in his tone of sarcasm, "I'm not here." "That's right. We can't afford a single casualty in there. You are to move into the compound and access the CIA's supercomputer. From there, we can trace the leak back to its source. Details are on your OPSAT." Lambert radioed out.  
  
Sam pulled out his OPSAT, a military version of the popular Palm PDA, and reviewed his objectives. He had access to satellite reckon, maps, and floor plans-all at the tap of a stylus. His data told him that the building would be dark, since most of the lights were turned off at night,but the halls would be patrolled by a mix of armed and unarmed security guards.  
  
Sam put his souped up PDA away and reached to where his pistol would have been, in a holster on his left leg, and sighed deeply. He could easily be killed in this one, not having any weapons to defend himself with. He began to survey the landscape. Three muscular guards in blue suits patrolled the well-lit entrance. there's no way I can get in through the door, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Lambert radioed in again. "Fisher. Anna Grimsdottir, our electronics expert, was just able to hack into the building's ventilation system. We've crippled one of its large intake fans in order to get you in, but you have a maximum of one and a half minutes. I'll put her on the line." Sam could hear Lambert fumbling with his microphone, then gave it to the young woman, Grimsdottir. "Hey Sam, it's me. You can find the vent on your left, just beyond the side entrance to the main building. Head there now"  
  
Sam, grateful to have an easy way in for once, obeyed willingly, slowly making his way left in a stealthy crouching walk. Finding the two single story tall vents over a chain link fence, he easily climbed the fence and stealthily hopped down the other side without making a sound. Grimsdottir spoke to Sam again, "Those are the ones. You should be able to slide a panel of the vent up and crawl through." Fisher, wasting no time, started to move his gloved hands around on the panels, looking for a loose one.  
  
Screech! said the panel as it slid upward under the force of Sam's muscular arms. "I'm in," he sternly stated to Grimsdottir. "Good, I'll give you back to Lambert." After waiting for a few seconds, Sam heard Lambert's voice again; "Okay Fisher, we can see you're in. We'll have to cut off all radio contact while you're in the structure due to its tight security and risk of communication detection. Good luck... And remember, lethal force is not sanctioned on these premises." Sam heard Lambert shut off his radio, and began his slow and grueling journey into the heart of one of America's most sigificant buildings.  
  
Remaining in a hunched-over stance, he was almost perfectly undetectable. He found himself on the second story of a dark room. Once he exited the large intake pipe, the fan's large propeller blade turned on, raising no alarms. However, Sam was trapped inside the building, at least for now. He flipped his goggles down and enabled night vision. He was used to this kind of thing already, having been through many similar missions, but something was different. Every other time the stealthy expert had operated overseas, but this time he was doing it in his own country. Regaining himself, he pulled his courage together, and slowly made his way down to the lower level.   
  
-Chapter 1 Part 2: The U.F.O. Department-----  
  
As Sam made his way through the complex, he felt more comfortable. Dodging surveillance cameras and lethally armed guards was nothing new to him.  
  
Fisher was about an hour into his mission until something caught his eye: a locked door with the sign "UFO Department" on it. Sam, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to see what happened at Roswell, took his chance to view the classified information. Reaching into one of his many pockets on his suit, he pulled out a fiber optic cable attachment for his OPSAT. Sam stuck the end of the cable under the door.   
  
Inside was a desk with a computer on it, but nothing more to be seen from under the door. Should I get sidetracked, or continue with this mission? Sam decided to humor himself, and thought, this boooring old mission... Suddenly his reason got the better of him, then he thought but the mission...is important. I must continue with it. Besides, the Bachelorette is on at five and I don't want to miss it. Sam stood there frozen for several minutes, trying to solve the conflict within himself. Finally, curiosity got the better of him. "Well, chances are it will be a rerun." He chuckled to himself. Little did he know how that decision would change his life, as well as push his retirement back many more years.  
  
He skillfully picked the door's lock and swung it open. No one here, he thought, relieved as he closed and re-locked the door behind him. To his right was another door, this time locked with a keypad. cursed things, he thought irritably. By this time Sam had strongly made up his mind that he was going to read about Roswell. He closed the door he had just opened and walked up to the computer. Typing very quickly with one hand, he scanned the computer. Some interesting things stood out: one of them being the websites visited, and the other a strange message. It read,   
  
"sd;fh;lhj1983sdf;shaj1983srtsr  
  
irefgsdh1983sdjfhsdjahfkd1983"  
  
What the... Sam was getting nowhere fast. He wanted that door code and he wanted it badly. Searching the computer again, an idea came to his mind. Quickly he pounced over to the keypad and punched in some numbers. 1 (beep).....9 (beep).....8 (beep).......3 (beep beep beep). The blast door was successfully opened.  
  
Bingo, thought Sam. He whirred around and tried to leave the computer the same way he had found it. Entering the room, he stood in awe of what he saw. On the other side of large metal bars, he saw many, many rows of filing cabinets stacked five drawers high. Sam found a button to the side of the bars, and pressed it. Vrrrrrrrr hummed a motor silently as the bars were raised. Fisher's heart was racing. For many years the Roswell issue has been tormenting my mind. He triumphantly thought. Opening the filing cabinets, he quickly discovered that they were organized by year that they were archived. Opening one and thumbing the labels, he came across some rather interesting stuff. September 11th predictions... Bin Laden's location... The 15 minutes missing on the Jeffersonian tapes... aha! Roswell incident Sam pulled on a manila folder labeled with, "Roswell Incident." Sam Fisher read on. Roswell incident... validity.... HOAX!?!?!? Arg, that's no good. As Sam closed the cabinet, something else caught his attention. One was labeled, "Cloning; Project MT" As he pulled it out, he realized that it was more than a folder, but a large flexible package, with an airtight jar of a strange liquid and a two-inch thick book, as well as other loose papers. He skimmed the information in a binder.   
  
1943... Pretty old stuff, he observed. One of the books was a journal of an archaeologist, the other was that of a German scientist. The archeologist's one could be summarized in saying, "a rare fossil was found, extremely similar, if not identical, to the supposed anatomy of that of the Pokemon Mew." By this time, Fisher started chuckling. Yeah, that's my wife he thought jokingly.  
  
The other book explained just about everything there was to gene splicing, cloning, and everything related. By this time Sam was hopelessly confused by all the information. This guy's brain was fried, he thought They must have called it Project MT, cause their brains were just that! (A.N: MT = Empty). He skimmed on until the end of the book. One phrase caught his attention. "All this, for the creation of the Pokemon Mewtwo. thus the name - project MT..." Sam couldn't hold his laughter back now. "Bahahaha! Both of these guys are thick sculled. Pokemon don't even exist." Closing it, he read some notes that were in the folder still. One of them showed the estimated cost for all the equipment mentioned in the scientist's book. It was made to be payed by the German government. Sam audibly laughed to himself. 2 billion dollars! That's absurd, and even without considering inflation! he thought. You know something's wrong with the world when the best golfer is black, the best rapper is white, and the Germans don't want to go to war, Sam thought as he laughed to himself.  
  
Another sheet of paper explained what the liquid was in the airtight container. "Enclosed inside is sufficient D.N.A. to fit your needs, doctor. I just hope you can convince the government to fund your 'little' project." On the next piece of paper he read, it explained how the original fossil was found and destroyed, leaving only the DNA in the airtight container to be known to exist. It also explained that Germany did not have enough money or time to pay attention to the scientist. The project was seized by the US government in Berlin, then archived. I don't buy it, it sounds too much like an impossible goal, thought Sam.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer. Sam froze. Now was the worst time for him to get caught. Sam had no time to put the package back into the cabinet, so he slid it into a large opening on his back. Although the package was three inches thick, he was easily able to carry it on his back, since he wasn't carrying any large assault rifles.  
  
He silently made his way back to the button, pushed it, and hid in one of the shadows, also flipping off his green night vision goggles so as not to make a light. The doorknob started to turn.  
  
In walked a whistling, yet unarmed security guard. Taking a step in, he said to himself, "Hmm, this old place. Wonder if anything in here's gonna get declassified soon." After glancing around he slowly turned around and left from the way he came, closing the door tight. Sam's heart was racing so quickly, he never even thought about the oversized, classified data he carried, not until the very end of his mission, that is.  
  
-Chapter 1 Part 3: Things Better Left Alone-----  
  
Sam let out a sigh. He was glad to be out of the CIA and heading back to NSA headquarters. "Great work Fisher, we've traced the leak back to its source, and have someone to bring in for questioning" said Lambert on the radio. "Yeah, he's still in gaga land," Sam joked as he looked at the knocked out culprit who had been giving information to the Georgian government. Sam relaxed in the van for a while, but when he leaned back in his seat, he felt something. Then he remembered. Oh great, now I'm in big trouble, he thought. There was no way he could get the package back into the CIA. "Uh oh" he said out loud to himself. "Uh oh what." Lambert said on the other end, simultaneously concerned and angered. "Did you do something again, Fisher?"  
  
Fisher was an honest man. He had no time for lies, and neither did he tell them. Sam told Lambert all about the UFO department and how he had found the package in the filing cabinet. "My God, Fisher, you idiot! There's no way that we can get that back in there. If they find out who took it, we're screwed." Sam knew that that Lambert was so mad he could spit bullets out of his mouth.  
  
After a long pause, Lambert talked to Sam again. "Fisher, I just got off the line with the President. Fortunately, he's in a good mood. He was completely unaware of the cabinets you talked about. Also, he's thankful for the leak information, and will examine the documentation you have pulled and run it by his cabinet to see if it's actually worth trying."  
  
Sam's heartbeat raced. Now the president believes that this stuff is real?!? What did I get myself into. "You're lucky this time Fisher. You had better watch that curiosity, it may get you into deep trouble in the future. I'll see you back at HQ. Oh, by the way, you now have your existence rights back," Lambert added in at the end. Sam was relieved to hear Lambert radio out.  
  
Either we're on the edge of tremendous discovery, or financial disaster. This one dwarves the Spirit and Hope rovers, Sam thought as he took off his headset. He took the classified package out and put it off to his side. Leaning back in his chair, he examined the sealed container of supposed DNA. On the bottom it read, "shake well before use" Sam let out a muffled laugh. Good thing it didn't say do not shake.  
  
-Chapter 1 Part 4: Was It Worth It?-----  
  
Sam was sitting in his living room half a year later, watching the news. He was relaxed, not thinking about the CIA or anything that happened there. The announcer stated on the TV, "The Army has discovered an atomic bomb. Hidden in an apartment complex five miles northwest of Washington, the mini nuke was set to explode at five PM the next day. In other major news events, Georgian president Nikoladze's body was found yesterday. Back to you John." "Thanks, Tim. We now go live to the Pentagon for the military's awards ceremony." Sam watched as groups of soldiers were handed metals.  
  
Next the president gave a speech, "We are here today to honor those who have rid the free world of the threat of terror." Sam reflected on what the president said. In truth, he had been the one to kill the foreign dictator, Nikoladze, with a single bullet to the head. Sam turned his attention back to the ceremony. The President said, "We will not forget anyone of those who have saved our country from terrorism." Sam chuckled, and thought to himself, Where's my metal? I stopped that madman.  
  
Once again, as if he really meant it, the president said it again. Sam laughed hard this time. His daughter heard him and sat down next to him. "Dad, you haven't laughed this much since the Regan Administration. What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing Sarah." Suddenly the phone rang. As Sarah was about to go get it Sam said, "It's the NSA phone, Let it ring a while." So they did. After a while, Sam finally gave up and answered it.  
  
"Fisher," Sam heard a familiar voice say on the other end of the line. "Hello Lambert." 


	2. Chunk 2

-Chapter 2 Part 1: Being Accountable-----  
  
"Fisher, we need you back at the NSA now." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. What for?" "Project MT was approved by the government." "WHAT?!?" yelled Sam. "They have identified the DNA to be a sufficient and valid source, and the books contain sound information. You have been granted four billion US dollars to complete this project." Sam the Fisher's head spun. Four billion dollars?! Now I know the government has an 'MT' mind. "So, what if I refuse?" Sam said calmly. Lambert laughed.  
  
"You can't. You pulled yourself into this project by being irresponsible. Now you must deal with the consequences of your actions." Sam grunted. Now he knew he was in for it. "When do you want me to come in? "I want to be looking at you in four hours." "How long will I be staying?" "You will be locked in for a week until you have collected and set up the equipment and have the crew to begin the gene splicing. You may go home after the majority of the project is complete, but you must come back when it has matured." Sam thought for a few moments, and said, "What about Sarah?" "She will have to stay home, she can't come. This project is top level secret. You may not tell a soul about what you are going to do here." "Okay, I'll get ready. Goodbye," Sam said, somewhat annoyed. "Goodbye Fisher," Lambert responded in his serious, monotone voice. Sam put the phone down and turned to Sarah, who was already watching him. "Dad, what's wrong?" She could see her father's mixed emotions of excitement and annoyance. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I have to go back out to the NSA again, and within the hour. I'll be gone for a week." "Dad! Not again," Sarah distressingly whined. Sam compassionately said, "I know Sarah, I don't want to go either, but I have to. I'm bound by law to go." Sarah tried to hold back her tears. Sam had already been gone for weeks. She knew his job, and she hated it.  
  
As Sam packed up everything he would need for a week, he noticed something in the corner. The Gamecube? I haven't played with this in years. Opening the box, it all came back to him. Me and my buddies used to play this so long ago.  
  
He put together all his belongings he'd need and flung them into his gym bag. He then went to Sarah. "Sarah, you know that I love you, " he said as sweetly as he could while he stroked her blonde hair. After she had gotten over her crying, she said, "Yes, dad. I love you too." After embracing each other, Sam left out the door, climbed in his car, and drove off.  
  
Sam sighed again, feeling annoyed and dumbstruck. His road trip would last an hour, stop at a military base, then he would fly by plane to Washington. Along the way, he thought about what Lambert had told him. Of all people, why would Lambert believe this could ever succeed. He's the most reason-dependant person I know. Lambert had sent Sam the data on his OPSAT. Sam plugged it into his car, then pushed a button on the steering wheel.  
  
A Heads Up Display appeared before him, in which he read the data while he drove. He read on, Laboratory... Sealed Container... Valid DNA... Not human; in fact not a match to any other DNA on record. Sam smirked. Logical, somewhat, he sarcastically thought. Next he found the government funding grant. We hereby issue Four Billion Dollars (4B) to fund this project... To be paid towards anything which it requires... Sam read.  
  
By this time Sam was very curious about the DNA and how he would participate once he got there. By the time he arrived at the airport it was getting dark. The Blackbird, Sam's ride, stood waiting. It was a rare sight to see the one hundred fifteen foot long aircraft ready to run in the hangar. The military barely flew them anymore. "Hey there. You must be Sam Fisher," said a man who walked up to him. "In the flesh," Sam responded. "I'm the guy who's going to be flying you. I assume you've flown in one of these beasts before?" "I've been around the area in them, once or twice." The man laughed. "You can call me Trent. Well, get ready, we'll be heading out as soon as you're set." Sam grinned. He knew what to do.  
  
-Chapter 2 Part 2: Closing In -----  
  
As they were taxiing out onto the runway, Sam listened to the roar of the two monstrous engines. Trent radioed in to the tower. "Tower five, This is Epsilon Alpha Gamma Lambda Epsilon One. We are ready to taxi, straight out departure." After waiting for half a minute, the two heard a response from the tower. "Eagle One, this is Tower Five. Taxi to and hold short on runway five. Contact departure tower on 125.5 when ready." "Roger that tower five, over and out." "Ten Four."  
  
"So, Trent, how fast will we be going." Trent thought for a moment, and said, "The speed of the Blackbird is classified, but since you're sitting next to the speedometer, I might as well tell you. We will be traveling at Mock 5." "Mock 5?!? No way." "Do not underestimate the power of this aircraft, Mister Fisher," Trent responded in a somewhat angered but prideful tone.  
  
They continued to taxi through the base. Everywhere they went, heads turned and people talked. Many waved too. Once they were to their destination, Trent contacted the departure tower. "Departure tower, this is Eagle One. Ready to take off, runway five." A man replied: "This is departure tower. You are cleared to take off via IFR departure. It's an honor to see the Blackbird up and running." "It sure is. Ten Four."  
  
Sam and Trent began to talk to each other by radio since the roar of the engines was now up to a deafening level. "Here we go!" Trent yelled as he pushed forward on the throttle. First the left engine sparked, then the right. Immediately following, the two daredevils were pushed back into their seats by a sudden stream of pure acceleration.  
  
When they reached 200 MPH, as Sam could tell by looking at the speedometer, Trent pulled back on the stick. They lifted off the ground, and climbed at an astonishing speed. "This blackbird is equipped with more fuel efficient, faster engines, an improved artificial atmosphere system, and a totally redesigned cockpit," Trent beamed. "Yeah, I can tell that from the engines, I'm still pinned to my seat," replied Sam, trying desperately not to black out from the G forces of their pitch changes.  
  
They continued to accelerate. "We just passed mach four." Trent said to himself. "Faster than a rifle bullet," commented Sam. When they leveled out at mach five, Sam felt relieved. It had only taken them four minutes to ahnilate the sound barrier and cruise at their current speed.   
  
While traveling, Sam thought about the daunting task ahead of him. Still having his doubts, he decided that if the government said yes, and Sam wasn't paying for it with his own money, then he didn't have much of a problem.  
  
-Chapter 2 Part 3: Getting Acquainted-----  
  
Sam walked into the US research headquarters, forty six minutes early, his skin still blushed from his joyride. Lambert had not even arrived yet. After sitting at a bench for fifteen or so, Lambert walked in. "Sam Fisher; I can't believe you beat me here." Fisher, humorously but honestly said, "I like to be early." "Let's put all joking aside, Fisher. I have taken the liberty to assemble a team of the best scientists the US has to offer. Follow me," said he as he punched some buttons on a nearby control panel.  
  
They passed about five doors, and many different metal impact doors, and things of the such. Next they walked over a large bridge that crossed a deep pit, then down a flight of stairs that seemed to drop down at least ten stories. Finally, after opening another door, Sam saw that the structure was similar to a large bunker.  
  
He followed Lambert into yet another room. Opening another airtight door, this time via retinal scanner, Sam met his crew. Four people were standing around idle, three male, and one female. The youngest male hospitably said, "Hello, you must be..."  
  
"You can get to know each other later," interrupted Lambert. "Get situated first." "Yes, of course," said the oldest. Turning to Sam, he said, "you can put your things in the room to your right, then we will have a look at what we must do." During this time, Lambert slipped out, and closed the door, unnoticed.  
  
-Chapter 2 Part 3: The Procedure-----  
  
It was hard not to laugh at some of the things that scientist told me. Half of the stuff he said we'd be using sounded like it came right out of Star Wars. The female scientist turned around, and asked me, "Sam-you specialize in CPR, right?" I took hold of this opportunity to boast about some of my talents. "Yes, I am. Quite a few times I have saved people's lives because of it," I beamed. She seemed uninterested, and returned to doing whatever she had been doing.  
  
The woman scientist suddenly blurted, "So, in the meantime, why don't we introduce ourselves?" I smirked and replied, in my monotone voice, "because I'm hungry." "Funny Sam-real funny." She replied. "My name is Samantha." She bowed to Sam. "My name," the youngest, most energetic scientist said, "is Mark." "I am Gordan," bellowed the middle-aged scientist. "And I," said the last and oldest, in a very stern and serious tone, "am Sean."  
  
Sean adjusted his posture, while saying, "Alright, we're ready to get started. I ordered the items that we will be using, which I have just read to you Sam."  
  
"So you have," I said plainly. "The trucks delivering them will be here in, say," he said as he looked at his watch, "just about... now." "New materials have arrived." blared an intercom. "Mark, Gordan, and Sam: follow me," said Sean.  
  
He led the three of us out to a truck, where a crew of four men were hauling equipment off of it with a dolly. When Sean saw them, he was shocked, and sternly scolded them. "Why are you carrying that in with a dolly! This equipment is more delicate than you can comprehend!" The four movers looked at each other, then back at Sean. "What else should we use?" they asked. "Use your head," I interjected. "Eheheh, very funny Fisher," Mark sarcastically said.  
  
In the end, the four helped us carry in the equipment by hand. This was not the easiest of tasks, however, since everyone else was not as physically fit as me. Finally, we moved everything inside the building. "Thank you, you four. You may leave," Sean said. All four men nodded, then left the area via truck. Samantha was holding a notepad, scribbling in some things. I heard her mumble, "Particle accelerator, fifty K. One thousand times zoom microscope, five K. Atomic microscope, twenty-five K..." She went on and on. Finally, all three of us men looked at her while she said,   
  
"Alright. After accounting for everything so far, we have used fifty million dollars worth of technology-related items." Sean sternly nodded, Mark's eyes widened, and I copied Mark.  
  
Three hours later, I was exhausted. We had been setting up equipment for the whole time. "That should do it for tonight," Mark said. "The room that you placed your things in will be yours," said Sean, in his ever serious voice. I followed him through a door into a small room, which had a bed and bathroom. I thanked Sean, then shooed him off. He walked out and began to close the door. Halfway through, he stopped and said in his typical monotone voice, "Goodnight, Fisher." When he had closed the door, I climbed into the bed, and prepared for sleep.  
  
For maybe as long as ten minutes, I layed in bed, thinking. Will this work out? I thought. Everything else I thought about I did not remember, since I was soon sound asleep.  
  
-Chapter 2 Part 4: Having Some Fun-----  
  
My alarm buzzed early the next day at five thirty. My hand impulsively reached over and smacked the snooze button silly. Once again, it went off five minutes later. I grunted and fell out of the bed. Arg, forgot to turn off the alarm, I complained. Since I'm up, I might as well have some fun, I thought. I pulled my bag toward me, and felt around for my Gamecube.  
  
Fortunately for me, I loved Gamecube. I remembered back to the time I received it. "I shall call him," I had said as I plugged it into the wall, then put my pinky up to my face, "Gamecube," and then let out a Dr. Evil laugh. Strangely enough, lightning had flashed in the background when I had said this.  
  
I plugged it into an outlet, and pulled out my collection of games all packed away in CD cases. Pulling out Super Smash Bros Melee, I inserted it into my favorite console. I had begun by seeing the intro movie. Wow, this looks good, I thought. I first started a new single player game. I wish I had known of this sooner, I thought. Link, Mario, Bowser, Samus, Captain Falcon, and... Pikachu? At the thought of Pokemon I had remembered why I was where I was, and the project ahead of me. Oh well, we don't get started for another hour or two anyways. I chose Mario and hit the start button. Before I knew it, I had control of Mario.  
  
It took me a while to get used to the controls. I always wanted to press A to jump, but had to keep on remembering that jump is tapping up on the stick. After making it through the first level in one piece, I fought Mario and his princess themselves. They slowly walked up to my Mario. Why do they not do anything, I thought. Suddenly, the Princess started to slap me silly, while the computer controlled Mario burned my Mario's butt to a crisp. 148% damage.  
  
I flipped off the Gamecube's power, frustrated. I had no idea how to play it as of now, but that didn't matter to me. That game was good, and I will beat it-some other time, I thought. However, I had seen something else, too. I had seen a row of five question marks on the character screen. Five unlockable characters, and I had a suspicion of what one of them was... I stopped thinking about everything else except sleep, which quickly overpowered me when I got back in bed.  
  
-Chapter 2 Part 5: Return to the Procedure-----  
  
"Fisher, wake up, it's time to get started," I heard Mark say. "Five more minutes," I muttered as I turned over." "Alright, but don't overshoot it," Mark said, as he inconspicuously adjusted my alarm clock. Sure enough, five minutes later, I heard the most annoying sound in history. BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP It demanded that I woke up. If it was just a normal beeping noise, I'd be ok with it. However, this one was different. It had this "scratchy" feeling to it, which made it almost sound like a nightmare. My mind was the chalkboard, and it was the fingernails scraping against it. I quickly got up, slammed my alarm, fixed my hair, and left my room.  
  
The four scientists were standing around a table, each in front of a monitor. Sean was holding a joystick. "Ok.. A little to the left... Higher... Stop... Oop, too much," I heard Gordan saying. I stood there watching them for a few seconds, until I hard Sean. He said, without looking away from the screen, "Fisher, there you are. We are picking out the DNA strands from the fluid. We need you to keep count as we collect them." I widened my eyes. "How many will you need?" Samantha, without looking up, calmly said, "Five Hundred." By this time, I expected almost any akward thing to happen; I nodded, and walked over to a fifth screen.   
  
It seemed simple enough, just watch as the small things passed by the screen. I had a notebook sitting beside me. I opened to the first page, which was blank. I began tallying the strands I saw. "One," I declared.  
  
We did this process for a long time, with the three scientists calling out positions and such. We had to have been there for at least five hours before Mark pulled out some sandwiches and passed them around. I was grateful for peanut butter and jelly, and found it quite filling.  
  
For the next two days (of course, discluding sleeping and eating time), we did this boring thing over and over. "Four hundred seven," I said at five PM with boredom. "Strange, I can't find anymore DNA." Samantha said. I gasped. I couldn't have come thousands of miles and seen fifty million dollars spent for nothing. "Great," Mark said. "We've come too far to fail," Sean said. "We're going to have to take some DNA from one of us to complete the five hundred."  
  
The four of them thought for a while, then looked at me. "Sam, you're it." Mark said, picking up a syringe with a needle sharp point. "What are you doing with that?" I nervously asked as I stepped back. "Just going to take a minor blood sample," Mark calmly said. "Well, fine. Just don't kill me," I said as I held out my hand, fearing the worst. He stuck that needle in pretty deep, and took a small bit of my blood away from me. Mark handed the syringe to Samantha, then she placed it inside of a container. "I've got the five hundredth. We're done," she said with a smile.  
  
Mark and I shook hands, both of us equally grateful to be done with that. Sean stood there and slowly nodded, showing no emotion. "Don't get too excited yet," he said, "We have to make changes to the DNA, then mature it."  
  
This process was more interesting. "The book," explained Samantha, "already contained information on which individual genes we will be modifying. It should only take us a few hours." Gordan took the test tube filled with the DNA, and put it into the gene splicing machine. On the screen appeared all the info they were looking for. Mark called out strange numbers and letters, while Sean entered them into the computer. "DX589. Book says change value to G13G1, but we've seen what happens in the movie. Let's go with G1331. DX306. Change value to G3333." This process only took about two hours, as there were not that many changes that needed to be made.  
  
Finally the DNA was added to a test tube, and a green chemical was introduced. "Alright Sam, you're free to go for a month," Sean said. I nodded, as we shook hands. Then for once, I saw him smile. It was a small one, but it was unmistakable. Next I shook Samantha's hand. "I'll call you when we're ready for you to come back," Mark said as I shook his hand. Gordan just smiled and walked into another room.  
  
As I walked out the door, my belongings in hand, I stopped to think about what had just happened to me. I had stayed for five nights, working on something that nobody even knew would succeed, let alone exist. As I stared at the bandage on my arm where Mark had put the needle in, fantasizing about what would happen, I snapped myself back to the real world. We will see if this turns out, I guess. I continued walking to the street, and signaled a taxi.  
  
Well, that's Chapter two! I think I horribly screwed up the formatting on this chapter - I'll fix it when I've got more time. Once again, don't forget to drop a review: I don't know how I'm doing without 'em. 


	3. Chunk 3

Hey y'all! I finally got around to finalising and uploading a chunk of part 3. Sadly, I'm suffering from writer's block at the moment, but when I get some more ideas, I will be sure to complete this chunk. As always, don't forget to Review!  
  
-Chapter 3 Part 1: One Month Later-----  
  
One Monday afternoon, I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. After shaking myself out of sleep, I removed myself from my bed to answer it. "Hello?" I asked, still a bit drowsy. "Sam, rise and shine!" said the familiar voice of Mark. I promptly looked out the window. "Mark, the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet! What the crap do you think you're doing, waking me up at this hour!" On the other end, Mark, somewhat embarrassed, replied, "Oh, whoops. Forgot to account for time difference. Well anyway, you're needed back at the lab, Fisher. Guess who's about ready to awake." I felt like I had been hit in the head with a bullet. "You mean..." "Yes, Fisher. It's worked, and it's happening."  
  
I dropped the receiver. I don't believe it! How can this possibly be! I screamed in my head. As I picked up the receiver, I heard another familiar voice. It was Sean. "You'll need to fly via express again. Lambert has already contacted your friends at the airbase. We'll see you within three and a half hours. Goodbye."  
  
I quickly put down the receiver, and started to get ready, still in denial. As I passed Sarah's room, I stopped. She isn't going to like this, I thought. I wrote her a note:  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
I'm sorry, but I had to leave again. You know how you can reach me. I'm very sorry about having to leave on such short notice, but once again I have to do this.  
  
Love, Dad.  
  
I left this note on the phone, since I knew that she would be there soon. Once again, I packed up my needed belongings: that annoying alarm, Gamecube, etc. etc, and headed out the door.  
  
I hopped into my brand new Dodge Viper. Since the project wasn't going to take as much cash as was planned, Uncle Sam decided to reward the five of us with some good stuff. While turning the ignition key, I listened to the viper as it revved up. Ten cylinders of sheer horsepower, I happily thought. I grinned out of utter joy as I peeled out onto the road.  
  
When I reached the military base, Trent was there waiting for me. "Surprise, surprise," I said, while shaking his hand. "Good to see you again, Sam. Lambert called and informed me about your express trip. Let's go." Once again I jumped into the cockpit, and once again I held on for dear life.  
  
I had reached my destination in a record time of only two hours. As I walked in, Lambert stared at me wide-eyed. "Just how did you get here in two hours?" He asked. I gave a wide-mothed grin. "By traveling fast- how else?" Lambert tore his eyes from starr  
  
"I have no idea what's going on in there, Fisher, but obviously since you're here I think it's been a success," Lambert said as he grinned. At that point all I could do was grin back, then walk through the door to the laboratory. As I opened the door, Mark, Samantha, Sean, and Gordan all looked up at me. "Welcome back, Sam," Samantha said hospitably." "Now that you're here, come take a look," Sean said.  
  
I followed him into another room. In the middle of the floor was a hollow glass container. "We ordered the glass to include tiny charges of explosives embedded, similar to a harrier's ejection system. If anything happens, we can detonate those charges, shattering the glass, but not harming its contents." Indeed, the contents had drawn every bit of my attention.  
  
The creature inside had two big, white toes, seemingly human-like, but with the four outer toes lined together. It appeared to stand completely on its toes, similar to that of a dinosaur. The legs were white as well, harboring oversized leg and thigh muscles. Just below the abdomen was what seemed to be a purple oval shaped dome, which extended all the way back down it's purple tail, as if it was all one big piece. The tail itself was about as long as Mewtwo itself, and had a small bulge on the end. Moving up some more, I noticed that it had what seemed to be two shoulder plates, probably cartilage. The creature had two necks, one small one which a person would normally be thought of having, and one out the back of it's head and into its back. The body wielded two small, white, almost stick-like hands that seemed that they could not even support their own weight. It had three fingers, which all had the same kind of budge at the end of its tail. The head was, once again, white, and had two wide stationary ears. Its eyes were shut closed.  
  
-Chapter 3 Part 2: The Great Awakening-----  
  
For the majority of the day, we all watched a dozen or so monitors, checking vital signs, mental activity, etc. All the data had remained the same, calm and stable. He sure seemed to be having a much better time than we were.  
  
Day turned to dusk, then dusk to night. We had been there monitoring Mewtwo for more than eight hours, and it was starting to take its toll. Gordan yawned, followed by Samantha, then Mark. Sean attempted to muffle his, but his desperate attempts were futile, pulling a muscle in his jaw. "Yeouch," he muttered between yawns. "Looks like you're holding up pretty well, Fisher," Sean said. "We really need some sleep. If ANYTHING at all happens, call us immediately," he sternly said. I nodded as I watched them leave.   
  
To be perfectly honest, I had felt ready to join them. However, I knew that I was there for a reason, and a very important one at that. I laughed evilly as I pulled out a mug of coffee from my bag, and took a sip. Immediately I felt my energy being restored, and returned to my seat in front of the monitors.  
  
Two hours later, my coffee was running dry, and I was still getting tired. Come on Fisher, snap out of it. You've fought fatigue and won so many times before. I walked next to the tank with Mewtwo in it. Still no change, I thought. I wish he'd wake up, I want to... While staring at the ground, I pondered. What am I going to say to him? 'We come in peace'? Nah, too cheesy. How about, 'Hello'? Nah, too bland. Or maybe... Actually, number two will do, a voice suddenly said in my head.  
  
I was severely startled by it. "Were...What...Who!" I stuttered, looking around. Where: behind you. What: I'm not too sure, maybe you could help me. Who: me! the voice in my mind said enthusiastically. I slowly turned around. My eyes met two large, purple ones that stared straight back at me. I let out a startled yell, then slipped on a pencil. Mewtwo's eyes followed me all the way to the floor, then let out a chuckle. Clumsy years, I see, the voice in my head said again, which by this time I assumed belonged to Mewtwo.  
  
I don't believe it, I thought. Believe what? Now my thoughts weren't even safe to me. I pulled up a chair next to the tank, and he listened attentively. "You were the result of cloning an old fossil that once was Mew" I explained. Mewtwo took his gaze off of me, and looked at himself. "I'm not like you, aren't I?" he questioned thoughtfully as he moved his hands. "No," was my only reply.  
  
I sat silent and motionless for several minutes, pondering what all this would mean for me. Apparently, Mewtwo was taking the situation quite well; when I looked up at him again, he was staring back at me. "Do I have a name?" He asked. "No, but we can give you one if you'd like." I sat motionless in deep thought for a long time. Apparently he was reading my thoughts, as I could see his eyes squint and widen with each new name I thought of.  
  
"Why not just call me Mewtwo?" He asked telepathically. I looked up from the ground, and looked straight into his purple eyes. "Alright then, Mewtwo." I said while I smiled. Then, I saw something I would never forget. He smiled back. Originally I had thought that Mewtwos were incapable of showing emotion. This Mewtwo was very different from any one that those Japanese thought of.  
  
"So, will you let me out, or do I have to do it the 'hard' way," he angrily inquired. I stood up quickly, and began to grw fearful of what he could do to me. Seeing that the meaning of the words soaked in, he telepathically broke out in laughter. "I was just joking, man! I'll cooperate." I sighed out of relief, and hit the "eject" button Samantha described to me earlier. I suddenly realised I had made a very bad mistake. The glass exploded outward in a large shower of small shards. I realised this just in time to dodge behind a large desk, which saved my butt.  
  
I looked out from behind the desk. Everything else in the room, save Mewtwo, had glass shards lodged into it. Mewtwo was laying down, apparently getting used to breathing air. I came out slowly from behind my shield, and offered my hand compassionately to him. He looked up at it. At first, I didn't think he knew what was meant by my gesture, but he reached out with a trembling hand, and held tightly onto mine.  
  
His hand was soft and fuzzy. I could feel his delicate bones inside. I tried to lift him to his feet with my right hand, but found him to be far over 150 pounds. I called for backup, and soon enough, my left hand was on the scene. With their combined effort, he was soon to his feet.  
  
"Can you stand?" I asked him. He did not respond. I looked at his eyes. Half closed: He was very tired. I gently slipped my right hand under him, and walked towards my room. 


End file.
